littleshopfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey
Audrey is the main female lead in each Little Shop of Horrors version. She has a crush on Seymour in both the musical and play, although it is originally stifled by her boyfriend. In the 1960 film, her last name was said to be Fulquard. In Little Shop (TV Series), she is said to be Mushnik's daughter, which would mean her name is Audrey Mushnik. She is the arrangement maker at the flower shop in the 1986 film, in which she is played by Ellen Greene . 1960's Film In the 1960 film, her last name was said to be Fulquard. 1986 Film In the 1986 film, Audrey is a kind and sweet woman. Seymour had a crush on her for years, but she was dating the abusive Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. She would often come to work bruised after the "dates" she had with him, in which he would handcuff her. She however revealed her true feelings in "Somewhere That's Green", revealing that she wants to be a housewife to Seymour and have children (that look exactly like them), and wishes to have the perfect house and garden. She, always supportive of Seymour, became even more proud of him for being a celebrity of hosting Audrey II in a T.V. show. Later she feels responsible for the disappearance of Orin, having often wished he would die or disappear, and in "Suddenly Seymour" reveals to Seymour that abuse in her childhood led her to feel deserving of abuse from the men in her life. Seymour convinces her otherwise, and the two finally decide to be together. Later they plan to marry and escape Skid Row. However, when Audrey receives a phone call from Audrey II and rushes to the plant shop. Audrey learns, after trying to feed it, that Audrey II is an evil, talking, man-eating, violent plant and Audrey is almost hopelessly eaten by Audrey II. Theatrical Ending: '''Seymour shows up just in time and rescues Audrey from near death. Audrey then watches Seymour battle Audrey II in the song Mean Green Mother From Outer Space. When Seymour wins by shocking the plant with electrical wires, Audrey and Seymour marry and live happily forever in her dream home. '''Original Ending: Seymour shows up but is too late to save Audrey. She dies in his arms, after instructing him to feed her to Audrey II so that he may become famous and wealthy. In her final song, Somewhere That's Green (Reprise), she states she is strangely happy about this, because she will finally be somewhere that's green, both figuratively and literally. After she is fed to the plant, Audrey II goes on to eat Seymour, produce multiple offspring, and eventually takes over the world. Storyboards The following storyboardsStoryboard images from Propmasters.net https://www.propmasters.net/ are by Mike Ploog, for the "Death of Audrey" scene that was cut from the 1986 Movie, but released with the director's cut. Moreaudreydeath4.jpg File:Deathofaudrey1.jpg Moreaudreydeath3.jog.jpg Moreaudreydeath.jpg File:Deathofaudrey3.jpg Little Shop Audrey is a fairly primary character in Little Shop, but her roles are not very big. She is not a blonde with a black skirt anymore, but has black-hair with a pink outfit and bow. She is not as positive as her adult-form in the 1986 film, although it's likely that in the film she was more mature. Unlike the 1986 film, she has no romantic feelings for Seymour, not even knowing that he's alive. She is curious of what her occupation would be when she grows up, but seems to have normally chosen the fire-fighter job. In Little Shop, she is not abused by the show's version of Orin Scrivello DDS (Paine Driller), unlike the 1986 film, since Paine Driller also has a crush on Audrey. Original Script Character Description The Script offers a character description as follows: "The bleached-blond Billie-Dawn-like, secret love of his lifeSeymour. If you took Judy Holiday, Carol Channing, Marilyn Monroe, and Goldie Hawn, removed their education and feelings of self-worth, dressed them in spiked heels and a low-cut dress, and shook them up in a test tube to extract what's sweetest and most vulnerable- that'd be Audrey.Ashman, Howard (1982). "Little Shop Of Horrors", p. 8. Samuel French, Inc. New York. ISBN 0573681821 Gallery Audrey (Little shop).jpg | During Somewhere That's Green. 800px-Jackie Joseph as Audrey Fulquard.png |Jackie Joseph as the original Audrey from the 1960 Movie. Audrey.gif | Audrey, after being saved from Audrey II by Seymour References Category:Characters Category:1986 movie Category:Musical Category:Little Shop Of Horrors Category:Female characters Category:Heroes